I miss you
by Selece's Child
Summary: Songfiction about Umi and Clef -am I that predictable? lol-


**Disclaimer_:_** I do not owe MKR. neither I do owe the song.

**Notes:** Ok, I know I'm already writing a fiction about them, but when ispiration comes to you, it would be veeeeery harsh to send it away, right? lol...anyway, when I heardthis song I thought it would made up a good songfiction...I hope I was right lol! Enjoy!

* * *

**-Umi & Clef: I miss you-**

_**To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real. **_

His closed eyes, his lips slightly parted, his chest raising and lowering in a regular breath, his hair falling gently on his face, without being tormented by that corn. Oh, what a celestial sight it had been! She never imagined that she could get it. She could still feel the excitement running through her veins. She still remembered that night as the most beautiful of her life, and she could still remember the delicious feeling that she had the next morning when she found she wasn't dreaming, that he really was there lying in her bed, beside her. She could still remember everything

**  
**_**To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three-fold, utopian dream. **_

_His eyes gleamed a sparkling blue that enlightened her vast inner chamber as much as her heart: he was there, beside her. She was afraid it could be just a dream and waking up to find it was just a vision would have been painful. As if reading her mind he pulled her in his arms, embracing her strongly_

"_I'm here, Umi, I'll always be" his words echoed in the room, hammered in her ears, and so she wrapped her arms around him as well, he cradled her as if she was a child, his lips travelled along her neck, his nose nuzzled her hair_

"_Clef" she breathed, he tenderly smiled to her smoothing the back of her neck while his lips moved to her face, they wandered along it gently, reaching her jaw line, then they went up to the corner of her mouth. There they stopped. She could feel hesitation in him, so she stayed motionless, as if she was frozen under her azure sheets. _

"_will you regret all this tomorrow?" afraid, she asked hearing his sigh, the only answer she got was his lips moving to press firmly against hers. She rolled in her bed pulling her body closer to his, his hands smoothed her back, his arms tightened the grasp around her tiny frame, his lips kept tenderly playing with hers. After what seemed an eternity and an instant at the same time, he broke the kiss_

"_I love you" he whispered, and his tone was serious, firm, without doubts or hesitations. She felt like she could shout, like she could touch heavens with her fingers. How many night she dreamed of hearing him saying those three words, and now there they were! It was the proof he loved her as much as she loved him. Her eyes shimmered and her usually pale cheeks flashed a bright red. She cuddled beside him, resting her head on his bare chest_

"_I always dreamed hearing it from you" she sighed, he smiled playing with the long strands of her blue hair_

"_forgive me if it took me so long" he softly whispered, she looked up at him and took his mouth with hers, without shame: another fiery, passionate kiss_

"_I love you too" she said in a smirk when took her lips away from his._

_**You do something to me that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line if I said  
I miss you **_

She shivered at the memory, never her huge bed in her huge room in Tokyo had seemed so cold and empty to her. Oh, how much she missed him! She couldn't help thinking of him, since she had met him her whole word turned around him! She didn't know how it was possible, but everywhere she turned she could see his deep, blue eyes, his silky, smooth hair, his warm, reassuring smile. Oh, he had made her a fool for him! Being so far from him hurt her, she felt the need of having him close, of having his eyes placed on her, his hand holding hers and wandering on her....she was getting mad! She couldn't wait to see him again, the next morning she'd be back to Cephiro, right to his side. Exactly there where she belonged. She looked at the sparkling moon outside her window and a dreamy smile curved her lips

"Clef...you can't even imagine how much I miss you" she whispered, then she hugged her pillow

"but I'm coming back home, Clef. Wait for me..." she added closing her eyes and imagining his reaction when she'd come back, sooner than what she planned, just to surprise him. She sighed as his eyes, gleaming just for her, and his smile, warming her heart, appeared in her mind.**  
**

_**I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.**_

He had left his study, really he didn't feel like working. How unusual from him! He was in his chamber, lying on his bed, the same bed he shared with her so many times after that night in her room. He gently caressed the pillow next to him: he still could see her long hair spread on it, her smiling eyes shimmering for him only, the fresh smell of the sea that she always took with her. Everything around him seemed impregnated with her presence. He slowly sat up and opened the drawer of his night table taking a thin paper out of it: he smiled at the sight of Umi's face smiling at him

"_it's a photography, Clef" she explained seeing his puzzled look_

"_it's like a paint, just even people who can't draw are able to do it, since we use a special machine called camera" she added, he tossed the paper in his hands_

"_why are you giving me this?" he asked_

"_so you won't forget me when I'm on Earth" she simply answered, he smiled and fold her in his arms, softly nuzzling her hair_

"_I could never forget you, Umi, neither in millions of years, don't forget it. Never." he whispered placing soft kisses along her neck, she giggled_

"_promise me you'll keep it anyway" her eyes were sparkling, he smiled and pulled her in his lap_

"_I promise" he said before taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips _

**_You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away.  
I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon._**

He gently caressed Umi's face on the paper, every inch of her was still clearly printed in his mind. How much had it passed since she has gone away? Two weeks? No, maybe less, but it still seemed an eternity. He'd gave everything to have her right there beside him, but he had to wait. She reassured him she'd come back in a month and he promised her he'd wait for her. And he meant it. He'd wait for her even a century. Or two. Even the whole eternity if it was necessary. But he was dying to see her again, to hold her close, to kiss her soft, velvet lips. He had lived seven century, and time never impressed him, but now, those ten days without her seemed longer than eternity.

**  
**_**But I need you to know that I care  
And I miss you**_

He never felt alone, on the contrary he always preferred being on his own than enjoy the crowd, but now, that silence around him was too heavy. Where was she? Her bright laugh, her hot temp, her challenging stares...oh he missed everything of her! Who knows what she was doing, if she was ok, if she was thinking of him. He knew there was nothing to worry about, she was safer on Earth than on Cephiro, but still, he couldn't help concerning over her when she was apart from him. His greatest wish was being always by her side to watch over her. And beside this he felt so empty without her next to him.

He looked outside his window: the moon was shining in the dark sky exactly as her eyes used to shine in his dark chamber during those nights spent together. He shivered at the memory. The stars were shining too, mirroring in the dark, deep sea –her sea- beneath them. He sighed, everything around him reminded her

"Umi" he whispered caressing the empty pillow next to his one

"come back soon, your lacking is killing me...I miss you" he added watching the picture in his palm, then he brushed two fingers against it and placed it under his pillow. Umi's idea of giving him that photography-thing was one of the best she'd ever had. In a few, he closed his eyes, consoled by the fact that another day without her was gone and the counting down to her return was getting shorter.

He couldn't even imagine that the next day he'd open his eyes to find her lying beside him, propped up on one arm, her eyes lovingly placed on him, waiting for him to wake up.


End file.
